story ideaz
by kurohime1024
Summary: these r some ideas for fics i came up with, but havnt written yet. just wanted to put them out there, see what anyone thinks of them.some are original, others i'v taken, and am thinking of adding to.


k, I dunno if I need a disclaimer on this or not, but I don't own Naruto or anything relating to it…I am but a peasant, owning nothing.

These r just some ideas iv had for stories that I never wrote, or am currently working on, but haven't posted. If you like them, tell me, I you wanna use them, tell me, and if you hate them with every fiber of your being, go ahead and tell me that too…I love feedback!

Sakura moves into her aunt's beach house after a tragic accident involving her parents. One day, she is walking on the beach and find's out that the most popular guys in her new school are mer-teenagers! Will she keep it a secret and be able to blend in?, or will she give up and move back to the slums of Oto?

Sakura goes to a new high school with witches and other creatures like that.

She could be a Halfling. Always liked Halflings. Half mermaid, or demon. Maybe a wolf demon host. That would be soo cool. She meets the members of the akatsuki and raises hell.

Hinata finally grows a backbone and picks a fight with Neji. Her father doesn't think she will survive. She does, but so does Neji. All the people in the village see that she is worth something after all, and Sasuke and Gaara want to be get to know her better

One-shot

Hinata is a lonely mermaid. Sasuke is a lonely rouge mercenary. If only for a moment, the two feel what it feels like to be loved by another.

Sakura is sent back in time by a demon by the name of Akira. She relives her childhood. Or does she. She is sick of the same old thing when it comes to being with her "loved one" Sasuke Uchiha. So she leaves the hidden leaf village for brighter skies. Well, that didn't turn out so good, because her skies get even darker as she comes into contact with the akatsuki. What does she do when she sees Sasori for the second time, only healthy and alive? Why does he seem to recognize her like he's seen her somewhere before?

Sakura was always the wild one of all the kids of her school. She lost her mom at such a young age that she doesn't remember anything about her. Sakura gets into trouble, starts fights, and has a way of speaking her mind, even if it gets her in trouble. She has been labeled as the 'bad girl' of the school. But what happens when she has to move to a new school, and she finds out that her mom was an angel? What does the wild child of Konoha high have to say about that? Well, she'd laugh, of course. Then she would cry. SakuraXAkatsuki

The Sakura I know wouldn't just give in like that. She would fight for what she believes to be right, and kick the asses of all that don't agree with her. That would be what she would do. Not sit here and cry over some retarded guy that didn't know what he had. Grow the fuck up, goddamn it!

There was one final sniffling sound, then a dry laugh. Guess your right inner. And who would of thought that the best advice would come from the inside of my head!

People are useless, and that is what this story is all about. Sakura is hurt when Sasuke leaves. All her friends say to just let it out, and to give time to the healing process. She didn't want to be weak anymore. So she abandons all the useless people, and becomes a rouge ninja. Leaving to disappearing for 3 years, the story is placed when she runs into Suigetsu and Sasuke in mist. But Sasuke sure is shocked when instead of a girlish squeal, he gets a punch to the face. And from the one girl he actually liked, too! Suigetsu convinces her to travel with them, and she becomes a tagalong part of team hebi, later known as team taka.

I like the idea of a maid café. With Hina Hime as a kawaii maid with all the guys liking her shy composure. I could twist it, so it's just a regular café, or a coffee house or restaurant. It is so cute.

Another story idea I like is Sakura being in some kind of camp or program because she is a delinquent. She meets the akatsuki, and makes friends with them. Kisame is so cute! I 3 my sushi-roll! I could also do it with Hinata, make her some gangsta thug. She could be sweet and demur, but then go ape on everyone if she is angry.

Somebody needs to write a tohruXritsu fic. That would be so cute, only Tohru needs to grow a backbone, and Ritsu needs to too. Hina-Hime could beat them up. (she's gangsta, anyway, but still, day-em, that is pretty sad, when Hina shows u up in being more confident and straightforward.

They could just find one another, It would be a one-shot, 'cause you can't really do more with it than that. A one-shot with Ritsu and Tohru. So KAWAII!

Sakura could be a vampire that just moved in to a new high school. Hot and spice attitude, she would rock the punk look. Can't take the original idea of making 'the girls' all lyncans, even though I really like that idea.

Out of all the girls of Naruto, Hina makes the best mermaid, because that is just her…it's just her style! Sakura would make a better punk, or a vampire, and Temari and Tenten too. But Hina totally owns the whole mermaid thing.

What if the regular Naruto cast and the akatsuki were stranded on a deserted island? That would be so spankin. Yea, ok, I'm gunna write this one next…

~~~~Every body is stranded on a deserted island, and nobody knows what to do. None of their jutsu work, so they are pretty much screwed. The akatsuki eventually make a truce with the other characterz…for now. They all need to survive, but Naruto the knucklehead ninja decided to make it interesting….how you ask? I have no clue, but I'm working on it. Story in Sakura's point of view, but she isn't the stupid fan girl anymore. I hate that. They are all like, 16 or 17. Most akatsuki are 17 or 18, accept for Pein-teme, who is 20 and Konan-Chan, who is almost 20.

Sakura needs to be in a boarding school with the akatsuki! That would be so cool! I know I said it would be awesome if she was in some boot camp, but a boarding school would be cool too, 'cause she would end up sharing a room with them! Who would she share with, though? I say my two fav artists, Sasori-no-Danna, and Dei-honey! They are so cute, and they love their art so much! I really don't want to put Sasu in this story because it would complicate things. In my stories, mostly with the akatsuki, he is a douche, and that's not fair. It just naturally ends up that way. Hmm, maybe I should change my writing style a little? ….. Nah. It's fine. Although, I will admit, most, if not all my stories have Sasu missing the girl. Why can't he ever find love? I am such a mean author. Oh well. Id rather have him be killed off then have him end up with Karin. I hate that bitch. She makes me want to go kick puppies. And that's pretty sad, 'cause I love puppies. May Jashin-sama kill her in a very gory fashion

Oh, I found out that I like HinataXJashinXHidan fics. They are so cool. Yea, cool and spicy!…maybe I should write one…

Which brings up a new topic, I really like Shugo Chara, lyke, a lot. IkutoXAmu are so kawaii, it makes me want to have an intense seizure of happiness! However, I don't think I could write one of these, just cuz they r too cute. In mine, something would have to happen to make everything darker or something, and that might ruin the vibe…responses pleez!

Setting: random high school. SasukeXHinataXGaara. Sasuke leaves when they are little for Suna. Gives Hinata Uchiha necklace. Comes back with Gaara. Hina's hot. Gaara hits on Hina. Well, lets just say, Sasuke isn't the happiest camper in the woods at that time…

Sasuke comes back to the village, everyone is around 18-19. He is trying to get Sakura to go out with him, but, since he's Sasuke, he's not doing a very good job of it. One day, he says the wrong thing…again… and Sakura stomps off into the forest to calm her mind. While she's there, Itachi sees her, muttering to herself, but nonetheless, becomes interested in her. Slowly, he starts to become obsessed.

Maybe a part two to the idea above:

Sakura decides to go with Itachi back to the Akatsuki, but comes back in a few years to meet old faces and face old wounds…I dunno if she should have a child, I think that might be the big issue here, what with Sasuke being emo and hating his brother and all…

Short, maybe a one chapter kinda deal:

Sasuke and Sakura are married, but Sasuke cheats on her, like, all the time, and he's almost never home anymore. Sakura POV, as she is slowly crumbling.

Hinata is a misunderstood goth. Her father hates her, the village heartthrob secretly loves her (but embarrasses her at every turn), and her only ally, her cousin Neji, is being brainwashed into hating her by the village slut. Everything is terrible, until she is sent on a mission where everything will be changed. she will finally be understood…hmm, I think, I might of been leaning to HinataXAkatsuki with this one, but I'm not sure. This is one of my older ideas.

After Sasuke comes back, Sakura is a completely different person. Sasuke realizes that he loves her, but Neji has similar feelings. What will happen? Are old feelings really turned to ashes?

Gaara wants to die. Will the appearance of a beautiful, pale-eyed girl change his outlook on life? GaaXHina

Hinata finds out that both her parents and sister all died in a car crash. Leave it up to the school emo/bad boy to comfort her. GaaraXHinata one-shot

Sakura and Hinata are best friends. One day, they are training in the forest and find a younger Orochimaru, (seriously, he's sooo cute when he's little!) he doesn't know who he is or what he's done, so Sakura and Hinata adopt him. Now they have to find a way to hide him from their friends and ANBU, who want him dead.

One day, Sasuke wakes up to find that he's been turned into a cat. Sakura finds him. What will he do? Embarrassing situations, and embarrassing confessions.

no massacre

Sakura gets hurt really bad, so Sasuke steps in for an emergence blood transfusion. Only soon, they can hear each other's thoughts. Worse still, Sakura has a crush on Itachi, and Sasuke doesn't know how to deal with it, because he secretly likes her too, or it was secret, until she could hear all his thoughts!

Out on a mission, Sakura gets abducted by Sasuke and team. Forced to witness what her teammate has become, she is lost. What she doesn't know is that sasuke's teammate, Suigetsu, has begun to have feelings for her, and that Sasuke is really out to get in her pants. Will Suigetsu save her from losing her innocence, or take her for himself?

The roles of Naruto are switched. Naruto has Sasuke's life, and vice versa.

Hinata is secretly in the Akatsuki. She shows up at the big sakura Sasori fight, fakes Sasori's death, and lets Sakura take the credit for his death. But, Gaara remembers seeing her, and a few months later, they see each other again. Will he rat her out, or keep the secret…just to figure it out himself?

Sasuke is on The Bachelor. He wants a girlfriend, rather, he wants feeling. Who could of thought he's fall, not for the beautiful models on the show, but the pretty, shy script writer. Well he win her heart? Or will she give the rise to another?

After witnessing the death and overall destruction of her world, Sakura is killed by Sasuke. Her inner demon, Akira, saves her by sending her back in time. She has all her powers and abilities from her old life, but, is she really all alone in the past, or did another come back as well?….I think I wanna bring Gaara back, he's mah hero! I think she should hate Sasuke, but, I think he should at least TRY to make her like him. Man up, Sasu-Chan!

After being betrayed by her village, Sakura is on the move with a price on her head. She gets capture by the Akatsuki where, being the ruthless criminals they are, they are cruel and cold, and make her life utter misery. Can Sakura ever warm to them, or they to her, for that matter?…..this one is planned to be dark. Not much humor in it, unless it's sarcasm, but that's usually followed by punishment, which, kinda takes away from any funnyness, ya know?


End file.
